


Here There Be Monsters

by AlienSoul



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Being people, Just normal people, No actual monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSoul/pseuds/AlienSoul
Summary: Abbie and Crane have a conversation over beers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titled for a nasty Commenter/Anon that was bugging Majestrix

“Truth or dare?”

“Pardon?” Crane blinked a few times at his partner. He was more than a few beers in, and she was a bit blurry.

Abbie swallowed the last of her bottle and chuckled. “You heard me.”

He glanced around at the last few bar patrons, mulling over his options. The Lieutenant was absolutely devious with her dares, and Crane had no real desire to make a fool of himself at the moment. Also, she already knew most of his secrets, so there was little danger there. He watched two young women slow dance near the jukebox, giggling quietly together in their own world.

“Tick tock, Crane.”

“Apologies”, he turned his attention back to Abbie. “Truth.”

“Were people able to do that kind of stuff? You know, back in your day?” She nodded to the couple Crane was watching a moment ago.

“Oh, it was common enough. Though one was quite careful about where and when they engaged. The safest place was usually in the company of the closest of friends. Those who could keep your confidence. It wasn’t unheard of to host a small gathering specifically so such lovers could meet.”

Abbie grinned and stuck her tongue out slightly between her teeth. “You have experience with those kinds of gatherings?”

Crane cocked an eyebrow. “That is two questions. You only get one per turn. Truth or dare?”

“What the hell. Truth, I guess.”

“What is your opinion on such matters? Not general opinion. Yours.”

Abbie paused. She got the distinct feeling there was a particular answer he was looking for, but she wasn’t sure which one it was. Well, I asked for truth, she thought. “I think people should be able to love who they love, as long as they’re not hurting anyone. Out in the open, no judgement.” Something flitted across Crane’s face that looked like… relief? “Your turn. Truth or dare.”

He took a deep breath and met Abbie’s eyes. “Truth.”

“Did you meet anyone at those gatherings?”

“Yes. Truth or dare?”, he jumped in before she could ask another question.

“Truth.” Abbie had started this out of boredom, but now she really wanted to see where it was going.

Crane swallowed, suddenly tense. “Do you truly believe what you said, or will you now look upon me unfavorably?”

Abbie chuckled. Which became a giggle, and finally evolved into a full laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at you, I swear!” She waved her hand in front of her face before resting her fingers between her closed eyes. “Trust me, I am the last person to judge you for that.”

She watched Crane visibly relax and lean back in his chair. “Well, I am pleased to know my honesty has brought you amusement tonight”, he joked. His gaze turned curious. “You have no cause to judge?”

“Nope. If it helps, I’m a Kinsey 2.” Abbie rubbed her cheek and watched her friend’s face. He looked confused. “It means I like guys and girls, but lean a little more toward the guys.” She pulled out her phone, tapped in a search for ‘Alfred Kinsey Scale’, and handed it to Crane. She watched him read for a few minutes.

He frowned slightly as he handed the phone back. “Ah, enlightening.”

Abbie cocked her head. “You didn’t find what you were looking for.”

Crane suddenly looked uncomfortable again. “Not exactly.”

“Tell me about him.”

“Her.” He corrected absently.

It was Abbie’s turn to frown. “Okay. Tell me about her. Why would you need to meet only in the company of friends?” Was the woman married or something?

For a minute, Crane was quiet and looked like he didn’t want to continue. Abbie got up and went to the bar, picking up the last two beers of the night. She took her time, giving her partner a few moments to himself. He looked more composed when she got back to the table, and they drank in silence. 

“Helene”, Crane’s voice finally broke the silence. “Her name was Helene.”

Abbie nodded, encouraging him to continue. 

“We met amongst friends because she was different. She was not…” He gestured oddly with his hands. “Born… female. She was physically a man, but said she was never comfortable living as one. Her father forbade her from what she felt was her true nature. Helene always said the best thing he did was die before she married. She took her father’s estate and began a new life, the one she wanted. Very few people knew.” Crane trailed off, lost in memory. “She was my first love.”

“What happened?” Abbie asked. She didn’t want to interrupt, but curiosity won out.

Crane shook his head as if to clear it. “We knew it would not last forever. I was betrothed to Mary, and Helene was afraid she would be revealed if she remained my mistress after marriage. Mary could be… vindictive.”

They both shuddered, the memory of cold, angry water passing between them. 

“When I was sent to the colonies, I thought perhaps Helene could join me. I wrote her, asked her to come, but she refused. The colonies were smaller, and she felt there was a higher chance her condition would be revealed. If not during the voyage, then sometime soon after. Rebuilding her life here could be more dangerous than remaining in Oxford. Helene did not write me again. I mourned her, us, but I understood.” Crane stared at his fingers on the table, as if they had answers. He finally lifted his head and again met Abbie’s gaze. “Forgive my confusion, but I did not see such an entry for myself on your scale.”

Abbie sighed, remembering the dangers swirling around her own previous relationships. “Well, yeah. Kinsey rates homo and hetero. Sounds like Helene was what we call Transgender.” She pulled out her phone again. “I think what you’re describing falls more under pan,” she muttered.

Crane looked at her like she had grown three more limbs. “What does cookware have to do with this?”

Abbie laughed without looking up from her phone. “Sorry, I meant pansexual. Here, try this.” She offered him her phone once more.

“Oh, that makes much more sense.” He smiled up at her after finishing. “Thank you, Lieutenant. For all of this.” He watched her take the device back. “If I may ask…”

She arched her eyebrows, waiting for him to finish. 

“You stated you are attracted to both men and women. Is it still difficult in this day?”

Abbie scoffed lightly. “Yeah, it can be. There’s a lot of misinformation still out there. Some people think we’re greedy, or ‘indecisive’. Accuse us of spreading diseases or sleeping with anyone who asks. I tend to keep it away from the guys I’m dating. They almost always start in on the idea of threeways.” She tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. “Some of the girls are worse. Won’t even talk to you if you’ve been with a man.” Rolling her shoulders, Abbie sighed. “I mean, it’s getting better. Slowly, though. Still some shitty people out there just want you to feel bad about yourself because you don’t fit what they think is ‘proper’ or whatever.”

“As in my day. Well, it appears we are not going anywhere. So in the vernacular of the day, Lieutenant… I say fuck them.”

“Amen.”

They grinned at each other, clinked their bottles, and drank deeply.


End file.
